winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Stellamusa101
Welcome to my talkpage! Leave me a message and I will reply as soon as possible! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Stellamusa101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roxy13 (Talk) 06:00, March 21, 2013 Please Vote--------->Series Name, btw your club sounds awesome! AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 19:53, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome, i have an oc named Amorette who loves gothic lolita. And what do you think of Violet AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 01:20, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Which one? Amorette or Violet? AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 01:25, March 22, 2013 (UTC) White, yellow, pink and baby blue. Mostly yellow and white. How is Violet's story? It's not done yet. AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 01:30, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. And about Pallasia, her powers are of Intellegence AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 02:05, March 22, 2013 (UTC) But like I said, "Trial of her Enchantix" is not finished yet. AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 02:09, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Ha ha, okay. Do you like anime? AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 02:13, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Why are you deleting Gothix Club? AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 16:15, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, can I have the club if it is okay with you? AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 16:24, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I have a character who's into Gothic stuff anyways. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 02:50, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine Stella.Well,how bout u?L U V http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/winxclubfanon/images/3/36/Go_Musa%21.gif 03:45, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Stella :)! How are you? Btw, I've organized your pages and prevented other users to edit it and sorry for editing 'em. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 14:01, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi thier,pls vote---->http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:June_jiliyana/Kiera%27s_mothers_Name http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif june;) fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 06:08, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Come and be a Fairy with me and fly high. (P.S. I am the author of HC (Harx Club). ♦Seraphyna, Can we? CAN WE?♦ 09:22, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Yep! FMA is awesome. :-) AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 15:54, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi StellaMusa...Remember me? We talked in chat a few times on DP...Anyway..Ramadan Mubarik:D! yes I am. BTW, do u have a fairy here??♥PRINCESSLION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 11:55, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Dont put ur pages into deletion! Can I revamp your oc???♥PRINCESSLION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 12:02, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Done! 12 minutes to be exact ..lol! any way, if you want to use it, credit me...do u like it?♥PRINCESSLION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 12:23, July 20, 2013 (UTC) sure....But not every character today, some today. just tell me their hair colors :D♥PRINCESSLION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 12:31, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ok♥PRINCESSLION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 12:37, July 20, 2013 (UTC) done.♥PRINCESSLION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 12:47, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Done!lol.♥PRINCESSLION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 13:09, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! BTW, vote in my newest blog :D♥PRINCESSLION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 15:11, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Anda menyunting di sini? Saya fikir anda kiri. ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 15:32, January 1, 2014 (UTC) I am not INTERESTED in adopting it! ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 10:03, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Fine.How was yours? School's eatin' my brain ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 10:19, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah you're right! I have my last monthly test 2moro :3 ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 10:44, January 2, 2014 (UTC) School's annoying, I mean I don't care scored my best and still my mum thinks 'Only that much?' Like so annoying! :/ ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 10:49, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Farhah! or Ms Mango? anyways, do you have any youtube tutorials I can watch to improve my drawing or creating fairies? If so, do link it to me! ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 15:27, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hey,Stellamusa101! How are you?Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 19:36, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka